


Moss Boss

by quietnight



Series: Moss Boss [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Fanart, Gen, Real Swamp Hag of Brooklyn, Witch Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Barnes does not look like someone pretending not to be a witch.





	Moss Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where the dread fern grows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543915) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to silentwalrus you absolute virtuoso, and to discord friends!


End file.
